Forever Missed
by andiessmintss
Summary: The day hero in training Deku died, the world shattered with the scream that ripped from Todoroki Shouto's throat. Cradled in Shouto's arms, the supposed-to-be greatest hero's eyes went dull and his body went limp.


The league attacked again. This time, it was in the middle of the city, and the parts of class 2-A and 2-B that were available were on the scene.

The protagonist, Midoriya Izuku, was engaged in battle with both Shigaraki Tomura and Toga Himiko. Toga swung her knife with reckless abandon, while Izuku tried to pummel her with his attacks to no avail. Shigaraki grabbed him from behind and dug his heel into Izuku's back, pushing him down. Izuku cried out in pain as a broken pipe caught on his face.

As the boy's wrists disintegrated, one Todoroki Shouto barrelled over. He threw Shigaraki out of the way, but Toga had already stabbed him with one of her needles. Izuku started feeling faint from blood loss. Shouto encased the girl in ice, and picked up Izuku.

He ran to the others in his class, having already taken care of the rest. Well, half of them got away with the help of Kurogiri. Shouto collapsed onto his knees when Izuku groaned in pain.

"Shit, shit, I'm sorry, I- just hang in there. We'll make sure you're okay, alright? Just stay awake." Shouto murmured. Izuku weakly smiled at him, and it only made Shouto's heart break more.

"Shh, shh, Shouto, it's okay. You'll be okay." A weak hand made it to Shouto's cheek. Shouto stared at Izuku as little drops of tears fell on the armor of Izuku's uniform. Shouto distantly heard the others talking, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the rivulets of blood cascading down Izuku's face. The skin there looked rubbed raw, but so much worse.

"Goddamnit.. please, Izuku, don't leave me, not today." Little choked sobs tore from Shouto's throat. Izuku pulled himself up to Shouto's chest weakly and wiped at his tears.

"I'm sorry.." Shouto shook his head and held Izuku tighter.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Izuku heard Uraraka behind him. Shouto's uniform was being stained red with Izuku's blood.

"Can you.. make me a promise?" Shouto nodded.

"Stay happy, even when I'm gone, okay? Find someone else, be happy with them, don't let my death ruin your life." Izuku murmured into Shouto's neck.

"You're acting like you're gonna die today! No, no, you, I won't let you." Izuku smiled weakly and turned Shouto to look at him.

"I love you." Shouto felt more tears fall, and a sob choked from his throat. He smiled back.

"I love you too." Izuku pulled Shouto's head towards him and kissed him, then grinned one last time. The last thing he heard was Shouto's scream in anguish.

-o0o-

When Yagi Toshinori got onto the scene, he heard one of his students scream. He ran as fast as he could on weak legs to him. When he rounded the bend, his legs nearly gave out. His successor's blank eyes were staring straight at the sky, the ghost of a smile on his lips. A horrific gash on his face was still leaking blood. The one holding the boy to his chest was sobbing, his tears falling to the concrete below.

When a warp gate appeared, Toshinori was caught off guard. A pair of pale, almost grey hands, took his fallen successor from Todoroki.

The world shattered with the scream that erupted from Todoroki's throat.

-o0o-

When Midoriya Inko heard that her son would be going on a mission that day, she decided to watch the news to keep an eye on him. She made some tea and sat down on the couch, traveling through channels until she found the right one.

If it weren't for the carpet, her cup would've shattered.

Her boy, her baby boy, was being cradled by Shouto as he spoke what would be his last words. As his hand fell and his head lolled back, Inko sobbed. She was about to turn off the television when her boy was taken by that warp gate.

She heard a knock at her door and Bakugou Mitsuki shouting, but she didn't answer. When the door was wrenched open and Mitsuki wrapped her in her arms, she didn't move. All she could think of was that her baby boy was dead, and they wouldn't even have a body to bury.

-o0o-

The funeral was pathetic, in Shouto's eyes. The sky was only partially cloudy, and it was on the side of too hot. It wasn't fitting for the loss of who should have become the greatest hero. His father pushed him towards the stand to speak of Izuku. The picture by his casket looked like it was mocking him.

"Izuku.. he was the greatest hero." Shouto felt something wet slide down his face. Tears. Those were tears.

"More than that, he was the best person I could ask for." Uraraka was crying into Iida's shoulder.

"He loved me, I still love him. More than anything." He found Inko's eyes, and allowed himself a smile. She was having it the hardest out of them all.

"He taught me what love is. Without him, I would be half the hero I am today. He taught me that no matter what, I need to keep going." Inko smiled gratefully to him, despite her tears.

"The day that he.. passed.. he made me promise that I would stay happy. I can't do that, not right now. But I'll try. If it's the last thing I do, I'll try to make him proud of me." Shouto left the podium. He distantly listened to the others give their speeches. Bakugou didn't give one, but Shouto knew that he cared. He showed it differently, but Izuku's death affected him just as much as the others.

When the funeral was over, Inko and Shouto were that last people there. Shouto knelt down, and set down a small sunflower. Izuku loved sunflowers, yellow and gold were his favorite colors. Inko smiled at Shouto.

"I love you, Izuku."


End file.
